Kindergarden
by Jehanne Aurelianis
Summary: C'est le jour de la rentrée des classes. Un petit Sherlock Holmes de quatre ans découvre le monde de l'école et rencontre celui qui deviendra sa nemesis.


**C'est de nouveau la rentrée des classes ? Voici une petite histoire d'école. ****Pour mes chers amis lecteurs encore collégiens, lycéens ou étudiants, bon courage pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.**

**Cette histoire est en quelque sorte une suite a mon histoire précédente, " Lorsque l'enfant paraît". Elle se situe a la même époque. On y retrouve le petit Sherlock âgé de quatre alors qu'il va entrer pour la première a l'école maternelle.**

* * *

**- KINDERGARDEN -**

**Note de l'auteur : **_pour les lecteurs britanniques. Ne connaissant absolument pas Londres, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en situant une école maternelle a Notting Hill. Soyez donc indulgents. L'idée de situer ce jardin d'enfants dans ce quartier m'est venue en regardant le DVD " Coup de foudre a Notting Hill ". _

_Oui, oui, je plaide coupable. J'aime les comédies romantiques._

* * *

Le premier lundi du mois de septembre 1980, le petit Sherlock Holmes serrait très fort la main de sa maman lorsqu'il entra pour la première dans ce jardin d'enfants de Notting Hill qui deviendrait son univers pour les mois à venir.

Un peu inquiet, il regardait autour de lui tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans un endroit très joli que sa maman appelait une salle de classe. C'était une grande pièce éclairée par de hautes fenêtres. Il y avait de petites tables et de petites chaises pour les enfants qui venaient apprendre et s'amuser. De jolis dessins étaient accrochés aux murs. Et partout on pouvait voir des jouets, des jeux, des livres. Et des crayons de couleur et des crayons feutres, des pinceaux et de la peinture. Tout un univers pour apprendre en s'amusant.

Et puis il y avait d'autres enfants. Petits garçons et petites filles accrochés a la mains de leurs mamans. Tous ou presque pleuraient. Car c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à l'école et que tout cela était nouveau pour eux. Peut-être même un peu effrayant.

Mais le petit Sherlock ne pleurait pas, lui. Il avait déjà quatre ans, ce qui était terriblement grand. Il savait compter jusqu'à mille, savait écrire son nom et connaissait son alphabet. Et même si son menton tremblait un peu et si ses yeux étaient humides, il ne pleurait pas. Il serrait seulement très fort la main de sa maman.

Mais s'il ne pleurait pas, c'était aussi parce que quelque chose l'incitait à retenir ses larmes. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Car là, de l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait un petit garçon de son âge. Il avait des cheveux sombres bien coiffés. Il était vêtu d'un joli costume et avait même une cravate. Il avait tout de l'enfant bien élevé.

Le petit garçon ne tenait pas la main de sa maman. Il se tenait près d'elle, regardant les petits pleurnichards de ses yeux très noirs brillant de mépris. Puis son regard se posa sur Sherlock. Sherlock qui ne pleurait et qui le regardait de son regard sérieux. Alors, il lui tira la langue.

- James Moriarty ! s'exclama sa maman, s'apercevant de cela.

Le nommé James Moriarty la regarda avec un sourire innocent. Et Sherlock, dès cet instant, se dit qu'il devrait le tenir à l'oeil.

* * *

Les mamans partirent.

Les larmes des enfants redoublèrent. Il y eu même quelques cris de désespoir des petits abandonnés. Mais la jeune institutrice chargée de s'occuper de la classe les réunis autour d'elle. Elle tenait un livre entre ses mains. Très vite, l'histoire qu'elle leur raconta les intéressa tant que leur chagrin fut vite oublié.

Mais Sherlock, assis bien sagement sur sa petite chaise, écouta l'histoire d'une oreille distraite. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le garçon aux yeux noirs.

Le petit James Moriarty - il avait dit a la maîtresse qu'il fallait l'appeler Jim - gigotait sur sa chaise, agitant ses petites jambes en tous sens, regardait au plafond en sifflotant. Il semblait incapable de tenir en place. Et insolent. Lorsque l'histoire fut terminée, il lâcha haut et fort : _" C'est nul ! "_

Sherlock n'en revenait pas. Les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, il regarda le petit Jim qui, à nouveau, lui tira la langue et ajouta a cela une horrible grimace.

Oui, décidément, il devrait le tenir à l'oeil.

* * *

Alors qu'elle avait si mal commencée, cette première journée s'écoula rapidement. Les enfants jouaient, dessinaient, écoutaient des histoires et chantaient des comptines. Et puis ils apprenaient a se connaître. Déjà des groupes se formaient, des amitiés se créaient.

Le petit Sherlock, seul dans son coin, les observaient. Il s'amusait au jeu que lui avait appris Mycroft, son grand frère de onze ans qui était très intelligent.

- Et bien, mon mignon, tu ne t'amuses pas avec les autres ? lui demanda la maîtresse en le voyant seul.

- Oh, mais je m'amuses, lui dit le petit garçon d'une voix sérieuse. Je déduis.

- Ah ? Et que déduis-tu ?

Le petit Sherlock regarda la jeune femme en silence un long moment.

- Vous allez avoir un bébé mais vous n'êtes pas mariée avec le papa. Pas encore mais bientôt. Et puis vous avez un chat. Non, vous avez deux chats.

L'enseignante regarda l'enfant en écarquillant des yeux stupéfaits.

- Mais... c'est vrai, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Votre ventre est tout rond. Il n'y a pas l'anneau doré a votre doigt mais vous avez une jolie bague avec une pierre brillante. Et puis il y a des poils sur votre pantalon. Des poils noirs et des poils roux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, étonnée, admirative. Se demandant si cet enfant ne serait un authentique génie.

Mais le petit Sherlock fit la grimace. Bien sûr, il avait déduis de sa maîtresse d'école mais lorsqu'il regardait l'enfant au yeux noirs, il ne voyait rien. Et cela l'agaçait. Il se demandait s'il devait se méfier de lui.

* * *

Il en eu la confirmation dans les jours qui suivirent.

Si l'enfant de quatre ans qu'était le petit Sherlock Holmes ne se fit guère d'amis dans cette école maternelle de Notting Hill, c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas le désir.

- Tu dois essayer, lui disait ses parents. Les enfants doivent avoir des amis.

- Ils sont tous trop bêtes, leur répondait le petit garçon. Je devines tout sur eux, c'est trop facile.

Mais il y en avait un parmi ces enfants qui était loin d'être bête. C'était le petit Jim Moriarty. Il était bien le dernier de qui Sherlock aurait voulu se faire un ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui. De très mauvais.

Alors, le petit Sherlock Holmes âgé de quatre ans qui savait déjà se qu'il serait lorsqu'il serait grand - il serait détective comme le personnage des livres favoris de Mycroft, Hercule Poirot -, il se mit a observer Jim. Et il compris vite pourquoi il avait sentit dès le début qu'il devait se méfier de lui.

Jim Moriarty n'était pas gentil. Pas gentil du tout. Il était même méchant, surtout avec les plus petits. Désobéissant, insolent. Avec ses parents, avec la maîtresse. Il ne baissait même pas la tête lorsqu'on le grondait.

En fait, c'était un tyran. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire tout se qu'il voulait et que tout le monde devait lui obéir. Et pour cela, il lui fallait des complices.

Dès le premier jour, il avait repéré deux ou trois garçons sans doute trop stupides pour réfléchir par eux-mêmes et avait acheté leur docilité à force de bonbons. Dès le lendemain, ils étaient a sa botte et les jours suivants, la petite bande faisait régner sa loi sur l'école. Ils volaient les coockies des autres enfants, abîmaient leurs dessins, cachaient les peluches des plus petits pour les faire pleurer, tiraient les cheveux des petites filles. Tous les les élèves avaient peur d'eux, mêmes ceux qui avaient déjà cinq ans, six ans et les enseignants n'arrivaient pas à venir a bout de ces petites terreurs.

Tout le monde les craignaient. Tous, sauf Sherlock.

Et Jim n'aimait pas ça. Tout le monde devait lui obéir, absolument tout le monde. Et ce garçon ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait jamais se battre. Il se tenait toujours loin de lui, le regardait de ses grands yeux sérieux. Et cela, Jim n'aimait vraiment pas.

Mais Jim Moriarty avait déjà fait ses plan pour l'avenir. Lorsqu'il serait grand, il serait maître du monde et ce jour-là, Sherlock Holmes devrait lui obéir.

- Et moi je serais le plus grand détective du monde, décida le petit Sherlock. Et je mettrais le méchant Jim en prison.

* * *

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Puis ce furent les vacances de Noël et lorsque l'école rouvrit ses portes au mois de janvier, Jim n'était plus là. Personne ne leur expliqua pourquoi et les élèves ne se posèrent pas de questions. Le tyran avait disparu et c'était bien ainsi.

Le jardin d'enfants de Notting Hill retrouva son calme. Les coockies ne disparurent plus, les enfants ne craignaient plus pour leurs dessins et les petites filles pour leurs cheveux. Et les anciens sbires de Jim ? Ils firent profil bas en essayant de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de leurs anciennes victimes. En vain. Ils furent mis à l'écart et ne comprirent pas pourquoi.

Quant à Sherlock, une fois Jim disparu, son intérêt se porta sur tout autre chose : le ventre de la maîtresse d'école qui grossissait de semaine en semaine. Cela devint une véritable obsession. Il en parlait a tout le monde, rôdait autour de la jeune enseignante, effleurait son ventre du bout des doigts. Et jamais il n'était si content que lorsqu'il sentait le bébé bouger dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Puis ce furent de nouveau les vacances, celles de Pâques. Et un après-midi, Sherlock accompagna sa maman a l'hôpital st Batholomew pour rendre visite a la jeune enseignante qui venait d'accoucher. Et ce fut là que, couché dans son petit berceau du service néo-natal, que Sherlock rencontra pour la première fois ce grand mystère qui l'intriguait depuis des mois sous la forme d'un tout petit bébé.

- C'est une fille, dit une voix enfantine non loin de lui.

Un jeune garçon se tenait là. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns. Il avait neuf ans. C'était le fils d'un médecin travaillant pour l'hôpital et lorsqu'il allait y voir son père, il allait toujours rendre visite aux bébés de la nursery.

John Watson ignorait qu'il avait déjà rencontré ce petit garçon aux boucles sombres et aux yeux bleus alors qu'il venait de naître. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce bébé si petit, si joli lorsqu'il avait cinq ans était né son intérêt pour les bébés.

Sherlock Holmes ignorait que que le garçon deviendrait un jour son meilleur ami et que dans ce berceau se tenait celle qui prendrait une si grande place dans sa vie bien : Molly Hooper.

Tous les trois ignoraient qu'il leur faudrait attendre bien des années pour de nouveau se revoir.

* * *

Et Jim Moriarty ? Ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
